Another Valentine's Day
by tmwillson3
Summary: Guess what? A Valentine's Day themed two-shot! Sarah is feeling down about Valentine's Day. Who else is more appropriate than Jareth to fix this? Warning, it is very fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own Labyrinth. All rights to respective owners. Seeing as it is Valentine's Day, I felt an urge to write again. Just a little two shot about Sarah dealing with Valentine's Day, and Jareth helping as only he can. I hope you like it!

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

**Another Valentine's Day**

A Valentine's Day Twoshot

Chapter One: Valentine's Day: Morning

"No, Toby, I do not have high standards."

"I assure you, Sarah, you definitely do. Anyone who looked at the line of men whom you have dated would see that they are all very good, reasonable, and dashing men. And yet, not one of them lasts more than a month, if that. Is that an accident? I think not!"

"Toby, you are hardly one to talk."

"I can at least keep a steady girlfriend!"

"I'm just waiting for the right one. He just hasn't been found yet."

"Or he has, and you just refuse to believe it."

"Toby! Do not mess in others' affairs! Especially in mine. I know you love me; now show me by letting me be."

"I just want you to be happy and have someone to share Valentine's Day with this year. Is that too much to ask for? You are thirty years old, a well-known and beloved middle school teacher with many adoring students. Everything is going for you. Why is this so hard to do?"

"I'm allowed to be picky. I have to set a good example."

"Good example, my foot."

"Good-bye, Toby."

"Bye, Sarah. And remember, Valentine's Day is a week away. Just try to encourage a guy for once, like that principal. He seems nice, and he is very interested in you."

"Bye, Toby."

And with that, the weekly sibling chat over dinner was done. Various topics were always discussed, but one of great discussion was that of each other's love lives. Toby had only within the last two years began dating as high school was in full swing, and now he was super interested in his own sister's colorful history with men. She had never been with a guy long enough to encourage family hopes for a ring, but they still believed that the right guy was out there. Toby just liked to push more than the rest.

Meanwhile, Sarah was trying her best to ignore all that came with Valentine's Day. Especially if it involved blond men with egos the size of Jupiter.

_Just because he has never contacted you does not mean that he is not interested in you. What if he is waiting for an invitation? You could at least do the proper thing and try to invite him. Who knows, it might be fun!_

Sarah sternly ignored her inner voice, as it had a tendency to pop up anytime she thought of Jareth, which was more often than she cared to acknowledge. Between discussions with Toby and her friends from Underground, someone was always talking or asking of him. Yes, he was busy with kingly duties, and had been doing a very good job of late. But no one ever mentioned if he was taken.

And she was not going to be the first. Drat her inner voice for bringing him up and holding him as a basis for comparison. How was another man ever supposed to be found?

_And that's why there won't be anyone else. Which makes it absolutely imperative that you speak to him at once! And go shopping; you'll want to impress him with your many feminine charms and wiles._

Sarah proceeded to annoy the inner voice by thinking about George, the very nice principal of her school. Now he was nice. Just way too nice. He loved kids, and he got along with everyone really well. They would be perfect together.

Except that she liked a challenge. And he would never be that for her. That was why she chose middle school, the poor dears who were lost, awkward, and picked on the most. They needed her, just as much as she needed them.

No matter, she would make do. The rest of the week wore on, and George was making hints as to him having a table at a restaurant with her name on it, but she was ignoring him. Finally, on the day before, Sarah was confronted by him, and she said no. No way she could do it on good conscience; she knew it wouldn't last. Surprisingly, he seemed undaunted. He just smiled and said he would try again, as he was insistent upon spending time with her. And with a wink, he was off.

Going home, she found nothing at her home, flowers or otherwise, to show that he was going to try anytime soon. Had he tried more, at least put up a fight, she would consider him. But oh well, it just wasn't meant to be. However, the rest of the world seemed determined to remind her of her single status with the TV being full of Valentine's Day ads, couples movies, and other such things, while she kept getting calls from friends saying how excited they were for the special day and their plans. It wasn't until she was getting ready for bed that she felt truly lonely and awful.

"I just wish I could have a normal Valentine's Day, like anyone else. Is that too much to ask?"

And with that, she went to sleep. That her dreams involved Jareth riding on a white horse coming to save her was certainly new, but the odd part was where they argued as they headed off into the sunset, discussing the proper way to save somone.

The next morning, Sarah woke up to a strong scent in the room. She followed her nose to find two dozen roses inside her apartment, along with three boxes of chocolate, and little boxes of heart candy. She decided to give the candy to her kids, and saved the rest for herself. Obviously, either or both Toby and George had sent the flowers and chocolate. Toby knew her best for her sweet tooth.

Getting into class, she prepared the kids for their special visitor, someone who would come in costume and talk about the origin of Valentine's Day and why it was celebrated. The school had paid for someone to come and visit all of the classes that day. When it her class's time, a knock was heard at the door, and Sarah got to the door, only to be absolutely shocked by who she saw.

That it was Jareth was one thing. That it was him, dressed up as Cupid with wings, bow and arrow, and other assorted props was nothing short of a miracle.

_Sign me up to receive one of his arrows!_

Sarah tried very hard to quiet her inner voice, and failed miserably.

"Welcome, Mr.-"

"King. Jareth King. At your service, my Precious Lady," he said, as he bowed over her hand and kissed it chastely. Her inner voice was having a field day.

_Oh happy day! He has finally come back to us! And he is calling us Precious! This is most excellent news indeed. _"Are you saying that you are happy to be referred to in the same way that an object is held and obsessed over?" _If it means having Jareth holding, petting, and obsessing over us, oh yes indeed! Lifelong dibs if you don't mind!_

Sarah could only mentally shake herself as she tried to smile and not look flustered.

"Thank you so much for coming in today, Mr. King. The kids really appreciate it. Don't you all?"

And with that, all of the kids came running over to see and meet the handsome stranger who kissed their teacher's hand and made her blush profusely.

"Do you like Miss Williams? It's ok if you do. I like her, too. I just thought you might since you kissed her. You're not supposed to do that unless you like a person, or know them if you're French. Are you French?"

"Johnny, that is _quite _enough. Please let Mr. King be. He has only just arrived. Don't scare him off until after he has told you his story. Now, Mr. King, won't you please sit or stand and tell us about Valentine's Day?"

"Of course, Miss Williams. It would be my great pleasure," he said, as he winked not so subtly at her and the kids. And with that, he went on to tell the story of the great Venus, Aphrodite, and Cupid, and how each played a part in their versions of Valentine's Day and love. At the end, Jareth asked for any questions they might have.

Other than several questions about his feelings for Sarah, there weren't any, until Principal Newman came into the room to check on them. He had seemed very pleased with himself for sneaking away and surprising Sarah, with a small gift for her, but he soon realized he had bigger problems. Such as the very attractive male in the room who was almost half-naked and stood dangerously close to Sarah while making her smile far too much to be normal.

"Good morning, students. Hello, Miss Williams. Are you enjoying our visitor?"

After many shouts of yes and smiles from everyone, including a very smug one from Jareth, the principal decided it was wise to stick around for a few minutes.

"Now, children, just forget I am even here. I just want to observe you and our visitor briefly." And with that, the children tried to think of more questions.

Sarah, too, was trying to ignore him, but found it difficult since there seemed to be some sort of male staring contest going on between the two adult men. And Jareth appeared to be winning as he continued to speak and stood closer to Sarah. She tried not to panic as he pushed her composure, or let the inner voice get too excited.

_Come here! Hug me, hug me! I promise we can snuggle! Right up against that fine torso and abs of yours…._

Sarah tried not to smile at the infinite possibilities suggested there, and concentrated on Jareth's smile instead. Too bad it was directed very much at her, with everyone watching intently.

"You never answered my question, Mr. King. How do you feel about Miss Williams? And do you know her?"

"Johnny, that is hardly an appropriate question. I ought to have you be sent to detention for doing that again."

"No, no, it is nothing at all, I assure you. I can answer his question. I am not ashamed or embarrassed, I promise."

"No, I insist, you mustn't, as it will only encourage more such questions. It is far better to-"

"No, no, if Mr. King is willing, why not let him answer, and answer all of our curiosity here. I'm sure we would all like to know. Wouldn't you? And once he does it once, there will be no more further questions about the topic. Now, Mr. King, you were saying?"

The principal seemed most interested in his answer. That Sarah was fighting a battle inside about his response was not really surprising.

Author's Notes: Fluffy fanfiction for Valentine's Day! Here's chapter 1! I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2: Afternoon and Evening

Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own Labyrinth. All rights to respective owners. Seeing as it is Valentine's Day, I felt an urge to write again. Here's chapter 2! I really did mean to make it only one chapter. Also, as an fyi, I hate bad cliffhangers too. Last chapter might have been bad…Anyway, back to the story! Love you all, and enjoy!

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

**Another Valentine's Day**

A Valentine's Day Twoshot

Chapter Two: Valentine's Day: Afternoon and Evening

Sarah was trying not to panic, as she feared how he would answer.

"Well, as I was saying, before being interrupted," he said with an indulgent look at Sarah, "I just wanted to say that I am proud to say that I do in fact know Miss Williams, even if it is from several years ago."

"Several? Try fifteen."

"Several, fifteen, either way, it seems like far too long ago by my standards. I did know, and we got along very well then, I thought," he said with a grin.

"Very well, if you call putting disaster after trouble in my way to keep me from….doing what I wanted. And this is why it is very bad to bully others, children, or else you end up like this man here."

"Man? Only a man?"

"Fine, male specimen. You don't want to end up like him."

"As I was saying, I do know Miss Williams, and I enjoyed our time together very much. We _understand _each other very well I think. There are few I trust and admire as much as I do her. She will always do the right and noble thing. Such as try to lead you on the right path by not emulating me. She is very wise. Otherwise you would end up doing what I do now, making myself ridiculous for the sake of others."

Sarah was torn between slapping and hugging the life out of him, so she settled for next best, that of walking next to him, smiling, and folding her arms. All of the kids sat up a little straighter at that, since they knew by now that she had something important to say. Something that would trump everything thus far. However, the principal had not seen and recognized that gesture, and decided it was wise then to take charge of the situation.

"Mr. King, those are some good words of wisdom for the children. We wouldn't want them to end up like you at all, in this sort of job. Hopefully, with a college education and a good, fulfilling career."

Before Jareth could respond back with more than a glare and low snarl at the principal, Sarah decided it was a good time to enter the fray and finish it before George was sent to the bog, which seemed very likely at that point.

"Well, seeing as Jareth has far more education and money than he knows what to do with and still does kind things like this for children, I think _very _highly of him for it. However, it is his attitude toward life and others that bothers me most, so be careful about what you say, no matter _who _you are. Oh, look at the time! It looks like it is time for lunch and recess. Everyone line up to leave and thank Mr. King for coming in to talk to you."

On her way to the door, she gave her best stern teacher look of "stay where you are, or else", and said that she would be right back to speak to both of them. With that, she took her children to lunch, and went back to deal with the men. Luckily, both seemed at a stalemate and seemed content to stare angrily at one another.

"Well, now wasn't that interesting? I hope you are both happy with yourselves. I'm not, but that's just me. Don't even bother," she said, as she saw both start to open their mouths, "as I am done with both of you. I don't know what you expected to get out of it, but if you'll excuse me, I have a lunch to eat, without either of you."

And with that, she walked out of the room. However, she was barely out of the room before the inner voice was screaming at her.

_What are you doing? Go back there _right _now and take Jareth by the ear, or any body part really that is bare, and punish him for his words, and then thank him well for speaking so well of you. He deserves at least that. Wouldn't it be nice to kiss him? It is Valentine's Day, after all. He once sang to you of spinning Valentine evenings, and he could still now. Why not? It would be nice. Where are you going?_

No doubt, it would have continued in that strain for some time, were it not for the slamming of a door behind her, one that sounded suspiciously like hers, and hearing boots coming quickly toward her. The battle wasn't over yet, apparently. Only one would ever wear boots…. And the inner voice seemed pleased.

_Yoohoo! Over here! Come and get me! I'm all yours! Please pick me up and kiss me passionately in the middle of the hall! It would be so lovely!_

Sarah tried hard not to blush, but was failing miserably. She turned around slowly in hopes of delaying the inevitable.

"Jareth, what did you do with George?"

"What else? Just locked him in there, for a few minutes. Just until I could speak to you, of course. You wouldn't really expect me to send him to the bog, would you?"

"The thought passed my mind, but, of course, I dismissed it quickly. You would _never _do a thing like that."

"Naturally. Now, truly, did you mean all of those things you said back there in front of the kids? Or was it just to make him jealous? Or make me look good after your earlier words?"

"As it so happens, I did mean them. Certainly, it helps to get rid of George, but seeing as I have to work with him, I would prefer it if no serious harm came to him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, Precious. As you wish. And speaking of wishes, I just wanted to let you know that I will be picking you up from work today. Then we are going out tonight, a little surprise of mine. Did you like my earlier gift that I left at your home? I feared it was too much, but it seems you made good use of it by giving it to the children."

"Oh, that? Yes, thanks for it. I was quite overwhelmed and surprised. I don't need anything quite that much."

"Just get used to it. Now, we have much to catch up on, and you need lunch. Shall we get some together? I know the best chef Underground who makes fantastic Aboveground food and conveniently works at my castle…"

"I have my own lunch, but thank you, Jareth. Your presence was more than I was really expecting today. I'll see you later today, okay?" She made to leave.

But, before she could slip away, Jareth soon grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace. She wasn't getting off that easily.

"Not quite yet, Precious. I haven't even given you my going away gift yet. You deserve at least this for all that you had to deal with today, what with my overwhelming good lucks and that idiot showing up."

Sarah opened her mouth to protest, but soon had it covered by Jareth's mouth, which quickly helped her forget about real life and the world around her for several minutes. Time slowed, and Jareth deepened the kiss. All too soon, he pulled away with a smirk.

"Seems I haven't lost my touch. Goodbye, Precious. I very much look forward to later this evening."

And with that, he kissed her hand and walked down the hallway to the exit. It was at that precise moment that George came running down the hall, and another man in a cupid costume came to Sarah, as she privately fumed over Jareth.

The other man said, "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to see your classroom yet to present, but I found myself locked in the men' s restroom. My deepest apologies. You wouldn't happen to be free tonight, would you?"

"As it so happens, I am busy tonight. Sorry, but thank you for the thought. Actually, there is no need for you to come. We have a very busy afternoon planned, as well as a party, so it will be hard to fit you in. But thank you for your time. I'm sure everyone really appreciated you."

"What do you mean, you haven't presented yet, and being locked in the restroom?" said George uncertainly.

"George, don't worry about him. I'm sure it was just a slight malfunction of sorts. He looks so tired, let's let him go early, seeing as it is a special day after all."

"Fine, fine." He had a soft spot for Sarah, and it was becoming a serious problem. But, perhaps his luck was changing. Her words, however, quickly changed that.

"Thanks. Now, have you any explanation for your behavior earlier in the classroom? From Jareth, I expect it, but not from you. When did you care so much?"

"Since I have been trying to ask you out for a month now! Hasn't it been obvious?"

"No, not really. You just hint. It's not the same. You finally asked, and I said no. You don't seem that interested."

"And this Jareth is more interested?"

"Much more, as it so happens. He fights for me, and against me. Now, I need to eat my lunch, and get ready for the rest of class. I hope you have a nice night tonight. I'm sure you will be able to find someone here very quickly, given our large single, female teacher population. Excuse me, George."

And with that, Sarah left him, with her inner voice cheering every step of the way.

_Way to go, girl! Show him who's boss! You don't need him, only that wonderful, handsome, smirking hunk of a male named Jareth…._

Sarah left the inner voice to melt into a puddle of fangirl appreciation while she finally ate and anxiously looked forward to the evening. Thankfully, it came much faster than expected, without any further interruptions from George. Soon, the bell was ringing, and she was standing in front of Jareth, both wearing equally pleased smiles on their faces.

"Well, are you ready for a Valentine evening you will never forget?"

"Yes, yes I am. With you." Taking his hand, Sarah leaned in and kissed him chastely on the cheek, so that if any kids did happen to see her, they would see the toned down side of her kissing. And then she looked up at him expectantly.

"I hope you don't think I'm going to let you be satisfied with that? I'm certainly not."

"Well, then. I guess you better get us quickly to my home so that we can be alone and I can change for dinner."

Jareth did not need any more encouragement. Soon, they were at her apartment, where Sarah received another foot-popping kiss, and she got changed. She saw a dress on the bed that wasn't hers, thought nothing of it, and went into her closet to find another, only to see that every article of clothing in the closet was an exact replica of that same dress. She took it as a hint from Jareth. Good thing it was really pretty, or she had half a mind to yell at the fae for doing such a thing.

_Awww, he's so nice, he even found a pretty dress for you! You should go out there and personally thank him for such a thoughtful gift. Another kiss would be just the thing!_

Sarah ignored the inner voice, and went back to putting on the dress. Afterward, she came out, showed it to Jareth, and said sweetly, "Oh Jareth, thank you _so _much for picking out a dress for me already without giving me a choice. It's beautiful. But please, next time give me a little more warning, or just ask. What if I had wanted to surprise you?"

"I'm the one doing the surprising. I'm just glad you are still going along with it. I appreciate the sentiment. I will keep that in mind for next time. Now, shall we begin our evening out?"

"We shall." And with that, Jareth escorted her out the door into his castle, now much cleaner.

The evening was a night to remember. With visits from all of Sarah's friends, goblin and otherwise, as well as them serving the two of them at dinner, there was plenty of conversation. Not once did she feel ill at ease or uncomfortable, with a welcoming smile from Jareth and no talk about her work. She felt quite free, and it was enjoyable to learn more about Jareth, who was busily planning another celebration for the goblins, among other things. There was also talk of more education, and Sarah naturally applauded him on finally doing that.

When the dining was over, Jareth led Sarah into a large ballroom, where they proceeded to dance alone with mood music for quite some time, mostly because Jareth was singing along, and Sarah was enjoying herself too much. It helped that he was singing her song about the Valentine evenings. She never grew tired of that song. If only the rest of it afterward was true.

But, the evening was still not over. Jareth then proceeded to ask Sarah if she wished to go and see Toby for a bit. Sarah gleefully responded yes. And so, they went off to see Toby, who was surprised to see them together, but pleased nonetheless. He was with his girlfriend, who loved Sarah and seemed in awe of Jareth, so the two couples decided to spend some time together and watch a movie, interspersed with conversation. Sarah was very pleased with the way the night was progressing.

When that was done, they left for Sarah's apartment. It was already quite late, almost midnight, so Sarah sadly asked Jareth to go.

_No! Don't go! Not yet! You haven't swept us off our feet yet! And you have to promise to come back._

Sarah rather wanted it too, after such a night. Now here was a man who seemed to have his act together, but still managed to challenge her in every aspect of her life. A winning combo for her.

"I really enjoyed it, Jareth. I know I keep saying this, but I really mean it. Thank you. I loved spending time with you."

"I did too, Sarah. And I'd like to do it again."

"Another Valentine's Day?"

"And many more to come."

Author's Notes: Fluffy fanfiction for Valentine's Day! Woohoo! Here is my contribution for the special day. I hope you like it! And thanks to all the wonderful people who commented! Sorry for the awful cliffhanger, but it's only one day, right?

Happy Valentine's Day!

ang3licdr3amer: Yes! I'm so glad to hear it! Hopefully this chapter will live up to your expectations. I am sorry, it's any consolation. Thanks again for always reading!

Guest: No, life is isn't always fair, as Jareth will point out to Sarah again and again. But, I promise that you won't be left hanging after this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Katie500: Thanks a lot for following me! I really appreciate it :D An update, as requested. You ask, and I will gladly give! I think you'll like his response. Enjoy! Thank you for reading!

Notwritten: You are such a dear! I am still smiling, and trying to make others smile as well. I hope you'll find this chapter equally interesting! Thanks again!


End file.
